A sister's truth
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. AU after Season 2. Sara gives Laurel a reality check about vigilante life.


**Something that occured to me after re-watching _Supernatural_.**

**Consider is an AU one-shot after Season 2 of _Arrow_. Oliver and Sara beat Slade but Sara was temporarily injured in the leg, unable to be the Canary, so Laurel tries to follow her example and I think you can guess how it goes down. And Sara never returned to LoA.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics _or the CW TV shows _Arrow_,_ The Flash_, _Legends of Tomorrow_,_ Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Sara was limping and holding onto a cane as Laurel returned, putting the wig and jacket onto a stand as she sat next to Sara, while having bruises on her face as she sat across her sister.

"Laurel, I thought Ollie told you to stay put. You're not ready."

"I _can't_ stand by and do nothing." Laurel snapped, anger on her face.

"Laurel, you need to stop." Sara pleaded.

"You and Ollie have risked your lives for years, going out and helping people, saving lives. You can't expect me to keep sitting on my ass and…"

"This isn't about you doing nothing, it's about you going down a path you might never find your way out again!" Sara snapped and Laurel looked taken aback before Sara took a breath, trying to calm down and gather her thoughts. "Sorry, I… I appreciate what you're trying to do but… what I'm trying to say is… You've never been to war, Laurel. You don't know what it's like, fighting every day to survive and it slowly tears every piece of your soul until you don't even recognize yourself anymore. It takes you to dark places, the kind of place where you might beat the crap out of a good person, just for the sake of beating him or kill a good man for hurting someone you love, despite knowing he wasn't in control." She sighed and Laurel realized Sara was talking about how close she had been to killing Roy after he accidentally hurt Sin and Thea, while under the influence of Mirakuru.

"Ollie pulled me back from that edge. But, Laurel, if you keep going down this path… once you touch that darkness… it never goes away." Sara continued. "I know you want to help innocent people and follow my example but there is a dark side of it that may infect you and everyone around you. And there are days when I keep wondering, when I'm… beyond redemption. The things that me and Ollie have done… there's no happy ending for people like us. I already know what's waiting for us at the end of our road. An edge of a blade, barrel of a gun or a tip of an arrow. And I don't want that for you. You deserve better than that." Sara pleaded. "And losing you… it would break Dad. He needs at least one daughter in one piece." Laurel then noticed the pain and tears forming in her sister's eyes. "I'm broken, Laurel. It's not too late for you. Please."

Laurel considered what was Sara talking about before remembering when she confronted Oliver about his scars and what Helena said about once she lets the darkness in, it never comes out. About being damaged before she realized that Sara was just trying to protect her.

"OK. I understand."

Laurel got up and left, considering Sara's words before Oliver entered as he had been eavesdropping on the entire conversation. "A lot of truth there. But, Sara…" He then paused, looking worried. "What you told Laurel. About you and me not having a happy ending and being beyond…"

"I just told Laurel what she had to hear." Sara said. "I don't want her to get herself killed."

"But you can't tell me that you didn't mean what you said. At least some of it." Oliver said. "You really believe that you're broken? That you're beyond redemption?"

Sara took a breath, considering. "There was a time when I kept asking myself that question countless times. Now… all I know is that… as long as you don't give up on me… maybe I can find my way back to light, no matter how lost I am and put those pieces back together. I just have to keep looking until I can find my way and let the people I love, help me.

And I don't want to lose any one of you. I love you, Ollie. You and my family."

Oliver sat next to Sara as he kissed her and fondled her hair.

"I love you too, Sara."

* * *

**I have mixed opinion on whether Sara would approve of Laurel taking her mantle and trying to follow her example. After seeing how was Laurel capable as BC, maybe but in Season 2-3, no way in hell. Not without proper training. Plus, Sara has shown to have issues with struggling with inner darkness and we all know how much she cares about Laurel, trying to spare her from the darkness. Ra's himself claimed that Sara would've left LoA one way or another, which probably was because of the Legends but he wouldn't have allowed someone, who struggles with their inner darkness and trying to be merciful, to stay in the League either, as Ra's said before you start arguing why isn't she in Nanda Parbat, like in canon. I've always hated how she bailed on Oliver and her family because of the whole "I'm dark and twisted and broken and you deserve better" mindset.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**


End file.
